


Brotherly Affection

by sidorak95



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidorak95/pseuds/sidorak95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glen can't help but be amused after he walks in middle of Cormag and Seth making out and gives Cormag a hard time about it the next. Slash, although nothing graphic. Cormag x Seth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly Affection

Glen hadn't meant to walk in on them.

He only meant to go ask to borrow a spear since he realised his last one had just broken and it was way too late to bother the blacksmiths (and to bother him like all brothers did too), but he hadn't expected to see what he saw. Or hear what he heard, for that matter. He hadn't expected anything out of the ordinary.

But when he walked up to his brother's room, he found it open. He frowned. Cormag never left his door open. However, most strange of all were the noises coming from inside the room. He could hear his brother groaning in what sounded like pleasure, but there was also a second voice, this one slightly higher than Cormag's. He pushed open the door slightly to look inside.

And never would have expected what he saw.

Cormag was pressed against the four-poster bed, his shirt crumpled in a ball and lying on the floor next to the window. Seth was leaning over him, nibbling at the open flesh of his neck.

Glen couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Cormag groaned loudly as Seth made his way down his neck, nibbling at the tender flesh. The cool night air was chilly against his skin, but his skin was feverish hot anyways, from the waves of pleasure that rolled through his body.

He was about to flip over and pin Seth over to the bed so he could remove his shirt as well, but heard the creaking of the door first. He sat up suddenly, hitting his head on one of the rods that held up the canopy. Seth found himself pushed violently aside on the bed as Cormag glared over at the intruder.

"Glen! what are you doing here?" he hissed, making a move for his shirt, the wide smile on his brother's face not making him amused.

Glen chuckled for a minute before responding.

"I was going to ask you to borrow a spear since the blacksmiths is closed," he began, holding up the broken spear in his hand, "but you know, I don't think this is a good time. I'll leave you two to it." With a grin plastered on his face, he turned around and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Cormag growled furiously.

"Arghh! Now I'm sure everyone will know about us before the sun is up."

Seth grinned at Cormag's reaction, despite the gravity of the situation.

"I'm glad you find this amusing," he hissed at Seth, "because I sure don't."

He threw himself back on the bed in frustration, fists balled up at his sides.

"Well," Seth smiled wrly, leaning in close to his face, "we do have a few hours before sunrise. Why don't we put them to good use?"

Cormag began to reply but was cut off by an involuntary moan that came out of his mouth as Seth began to attack his neck viciously with kisses.

* * *

The sound of steel on steel echoed loudly throughout the courtyard as Glen and Cormag sparred viciously with each other. Both men were covered in sweat, but seemed to be equally matched.

Finally, Cormag yelped as his sword was knocked out of his hand, and as he was knocked onto his back, Glen's sword inches from his neck.

A grin spread on Glen's face. "You're off today, little bro."

"Shut up," Cormag growled, swiping Glen's sword away.

"Another bout?" Glen asked, still grinning.

Cormag made a swipe dangerously close to his neck in response. Glen only chuckled as he brought up his own sword to parry the blow.

However, it was clear that Cormag was indeed distracted. Within just a couple of minutes, Cormag's sword was ejected away from him and Glen had him pinned under his own sword yet again.

Glen raised an eyebrow.

"You ok, little bro? You're seriously off today."

Cormag threw his hands up in exasperation.

"Fine. You beat me. Are we going to talk about last night or not?"

"Only if you want to," Glen said, smirking slightly.

Cormag let out an irritated sigh.

"I'm in a relationship with Seth. Happy now? Though I'm sure you've told all your friends by now," he hissed, as he got up and brushed the dust off his shirt.

"Come on, you have to give me more credit that," Glen grinned, rolling his eyes. "Friends is a bit of an understatement. More like everyone." He watched in amusement as Cormag's eyes widened in horror, only to find himself suddenly being tackled to the ground furiously.

"You told everyone?" Cormag hissed furiously at him, struggling to get on top of him.

"Hey! Calm down, I was only joking," Glen admitted, easily pinning his younger brother underneath him. "I haven't told anyone yet."

"It better stay that way," Cormag growled furiously, trying to get Glen off of him unsuccessfully.

"Hey, I don't blame you for wanting to keep him for yourself," Glen said wryly, rolling off his brother so that he was laying on the floor next to him. "I would keep him to myself too if I had an attractive guy like him."

Cormag balled his hands into fists and clenched his teeth loudly.

"You are such an ass, you know that?"

"Hey, I do my best," Glen said, grinning. He stretched out as he got up to his feet.

"That's not a compliment," Cormag growled, following suit.

"So, how was it?" Glen asked, changing the subject."

"How was what?"

"The sex you two had last night."

This was followed by a loud thump as in Cormag tackled Glen to the ground, and as the two brothers wrestled playfully, one of them amused, one not so much. And for that moment, everything was ok. They weren't worrying about the upcoming battles that were sure to come, but instead knew that they had each other, despite how reluctant they were to admit it.

But in a little nagging voice in the back of each of their minds, they both knew that this wouldn't last forever.


End file.
